Trampa
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuIida. Lo peor es que está haciendo trampa.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Tengo una obsesión por los hermosos fanarts del usuario UwUh2d en Twitter. Y aunque al principio decidí seguirle por sus fanarts TodoIida, ahora tengo una obsesión por sus fanarts de Katsuki e Iida (aún no consigo descifrar el nombre de la ship...)._

 _ **KatsuIida (?). Relación establecida.**_

* * *

 **Trampa.**

—Bakugou-kun —es la inconfundible voz del delegado.

Al principio no pretende hacerle caso, probablemente venga con la intención de que tome una postura adecuada, tiene los pies recargados sobre el pupitre y es obvio que no debería tenerlos así pero sinceramente no le importa, los bajará cuando llegue el profesor y por mientras disfrutará una buena siesta.

O eso quería, Iida aclara su garganta y vuelve a llamarle por su apellido, cosa que hará hasta que le voltee a ver. Es una rutina, una muy molesta para él.

—¿Qué? —le responde finalmente después de tres llamados de atención por parte del más alto, se asegura de dejarle claro que no está de humor y tuerce los labios mostrándole los colmillos para intimidarlo.

Y funciona, al menos por una fracción de segundo. El de cabello índigo se tensa en su sitio, le mira desde arriba y tras acomodar sus gafas repite su apellido —Bakugou-kun, baja los pies por favor.

La serena voz del delegado le irrita y chasquea la lengua contra el paladar en desagrado, antes funcionaba bien pero ahora Iida ha aprendido que debe ser muy insistente con él, énfasis en el "muy". Entorna los ojos, no va a dejar que le gane o al menos no de una manera fácil.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —le desafía, sonríe con sorna.

En ese momento realmente no sabe si el resto de sus compañeros está prestando atención a su pequeña riña, pero si termina ganando le gustaría que así fuera.

Tenya no le responde y en cambio sólo arruga el entrecejo ligeramente, no le gusta cuando se pone insolente. Su sonrisa no desaparece y se escurre un poco por la silla para que sus piernas se apoyen completamente hasta sus corvas sobre la mesa. El de lentes se endereza y es visible que se está conteniendo.

—Por favor —vuelve a decir.

Entonces su sonrisa prepotente se desvanece. A través de los cristales de sus gafas ve sus pupilas rojizas y ve en ellas algo que no le gusta, le está amenazando y lo peor es que está haciendo trampa.

Frunce el ceño y casi gruñe por lo que el más alto hace, bufa como un animal y al final desiste: baja los pies del pupitre y con las manos en los bolsillos se queda sentado en la silla.

—¿Feliz? —refunfuña, desde abajo puede notar cómo la comisura de sus labios se levanta un poco y quiere partirle la cara.

Pero debe ser paciente y esperar a que terminen las clases.

—Eres un maldito tramposo —suelta en cuanto lo tiene contra la cama.

Si creía que se saldría con la suya estaba muy equivocado. Tan pronto acabaron las clases se adelantó para interceptar al de cabello índigo y llevarlo adentro de su habitación.

Iida únicamente se deja hacer, lo tiene sujetado por las muñecas y le provoca algo de dolor por la presión que mantiene, así como por su individualidad que comienza a arderle.

—No creí que fueras de esos.

El de gafas se ofende y gira la cabeza para no mirarle.

—Aunque no entiendo por qué habrías de hacer eso —intenta fastidiarle un poco —, cuando es obvio que te gusta —se refriega contra su entrepierna lentamente.

El más alto se remueve, retiene un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior y encorva la espalda mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sonríe satisfecho —Abre la boca —suelta una de sus manos y la lleva a los labios del otro, con dificultad logra partir sus labios y meter su pulgar en su boca —, que te escuchen.

—...akugou-kun —no puede pronunciar su nombre con su dedo en su boca y trata de forzarlo a que lo quite con la mano que tiene libre, pero no lo consigue y gime porque vuelve a presionar su erección.

Saborea el jadeo y mueve su cadera una tercera vez para escuchar más de sus gemidos —¿Qué hubieras hecho si me negaba?, ¿eh?

El de cabello corto no responde y aprieta la mandíbula sobre su pulgar en un intento por menguar sus jadeos, la mordida le duele un poco y se queja sin embargo lidia con la molestia para aprovechar y besarle. Es increíble —y patético, en su opinión— que haya tenido que esperar a que el chico le permitiera besarle de esta manera y no sabe si es o muy inocente o muy púdico hasta considerarse ridículo.

Mete su lengua entre sus dientes y en el instante en que roza la lengua ajena la presión en su mandíbula disminuye, sonríe en el ósculo y se apropia de los labios de Tenya tras quitar su dedo. Mueve sus labios con desespero, hambriento y muerde más de una vez sus labios.

Es extraño cómo terminaron así las cosas aunque la verdad prefiere no pensar en ello.

—...Bakugou... —suspira una vez deja de besarle.

Baja su mano izquierda por su abdomen, encima de la camisa del uniforme y se detiene sobre la hebilla del cinturón que mantiene su pantalón en su sitio —No me has respondido —empieza a desabrochar el cinturón y desabotona su pantalón con lentitud —¿qué hubieras hecho?

Mete los dedos debajo de su pantalón y roza el elástico de su ropa interior para después seguir bajando y encontrar la punta de su miembro rígido abajo de su prenda.

—¡Mmh! —echa la cabeza hacia atrás otra vez y frunce los labios ahogando el gemido involuntario que le provoca su toque.

—¿Lo hubieras hecho solo? —se detiene abruptamente.

Iida le dedica un gesto confundido y extasiado le observa.

—Hazlo.

El de gafas no comprende y mientras intenta regular su respiración se levanta un poco, apoyándose en sus hombros.

—Hazlo tú.

Incrédulo el de marinos mechones abre los ojos de par en par, supone que piensa que es una broma pero no mueve ni un músculo y sólo le mira fijamente, haciéndole entender que habla en serio. Tenya se avergüenza y con manos temblorosas se incorpora y se arrastra por la cama hasta quedar recargado en el respaldo de la cama. Sonríe con picardía y observa cada movimiento que hace el presidente de la clase, pretende que sea una venganza por hacer trampa.

Iida se encoge en su sitio, levanta una de sus manos y la acerca con torpeza a su entrepierna, donde su erecto miembro se asoma por entre la cremallera del pantalón, y se detiene, con la cabeza inclinada lo mira a los ojos, le está suplicando pero sus acciones sólo provocan que ensanche su sonrisa.

Con sus ojos escarlata ve la mano del más alto meterse bajo su ropa y cuando agarra su excitación sufre un espasmo. En verdad lo va a hacer, piensa y lame su labio superior disfrutando del espectáculo; lo ve sacudirse mientras baja y sube por la extensión de su miembro y aprieta sus labios con fuerza sofocando los sonidos producto de la estimulación.

Debe decir que comienza a sentirse acalorado y se está desesperando; su paciencia se agota y termina acercándose al otro, pega su frente con la del chico —Te tomas demasiado tiempo... —exhala contra su boca, con una de sus manos le quita los lentes y clava su mirada en la ajena, los ojos vidriosos de Iida apenas le enfocan y aprovecha la distracción del otro para agarrar la mano con la que se masturba.

—¡¿Qué estás—?!

—¿Sabes?, me estoy cansando de verte —ciñe su mano sobre la de él y envuelve su excitación para empezar a estimularlo como si le estuviera guiando —, así que apresuremos las cosas.

—¡Baku—ngh! —sufre un espasmo, las caricias han aumentado tanto en fuerza como ritmo.

Le obliga a apretar el agarre sobre el tronco de su falo, sus piernas tiemblan y sus gemidos se liberan como suspiros que chocan en sus labios y le hace impacientarse aún más.

—Maldición —masculla antes de volver a besarlo.

Mientras lo besa tienta el glande de su miembro con el pulgar y le hace correrse haciendo que se separe del contacto con brusquedad, debe apresurarse en taparle la boca para asegurarse de que nadie le va a oír.

—¿En verdad quieres que te escuchen? —le pregunta algo socarrón.

—¿...qué? —le mira con las mejillas rojas —, por supuesto que no.

—Como sea —susurra para sí mismo.

Hace que el más alto se recueste completamente sobre la cama y empieza a desabotonar su camisa para continuar. El color en sus mejillas se acentúa y definitivamente cree que es un tramposo.

 **.**


End file.
